Fan:DigiPast Chronicles
DigiPast Chronicles is a fanon 13-episode television miniseries idea created by CAJH. The series is part of the Digimon Cinematic Sagas and it was announced on October 27, 2015. The series idea had two ways: both animation and live-action combined or just pure animation. The episodes are set in several timelines to explain certain parts of the history before the events of the DigiDestined Saga. It will also connect the DigiDestined Saga and the Legendary Tamers Saga to each other. Despite episodes set in separate years, there are few characters who appear in every episode. And the story in set into both the real world and the Digital World. The miniseries has three story arcs. The development of the miniseries started at the same time with the Legendary Tamers Saga films. The Arc 1 was released in November 2015. The Arc 2 is released in January 2016. The Arc 3 will begin production after Digimon: Evolution Beyond is released. Plot The Arc 1 (episodes 1–4): Knights vs. Demons The Arc 1 takes place between 1986–1990. It follows the key events of the Project: Digital Life and tells how Streamix Corporation CEO Robert Harmon and his new employee Grigory Shatalov find out the Digimon becoming sentient beings. The story also follows a young Digimon named Huckmon and growth into the powerful and wise Digimon who fights beside other Guardian Knights to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords once and for all. The Arc 2 (episodes 5–8): Digital Outbreak The Arc 2 takes place between 1995–2000. It follows Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson joining with the Harmon family and Shatalov to research the Digimon and the key events of Martin Harmon's life before becoming the founder of the Webmasters. The story will also follow Huckmon helping the Digimon Sovereigns to hunt down what the Great Demon Lords left behind, and is forced to prevent a disaster that will threaten the whole Internet and therefore the Digital World as well. The Arc 3 (episodes 9–13): Call of Destiny The Arc 3 will take place between 2002 and the current events, with time traveling being an important element. It will focus on how the Digital Agents establish the alliance with Robert Harmon to find the suitable people to assist the Digimon in protecting the two worlds. Meanwhile, Huckmon was only one mission fulfill: the ensure that his former Guardian Knight comrades will one day reclaim their memories and fulfill their destiny. Characters Main characters *Robert Harmon, the eccentric founder and CEO of the Streamix Corporation who funded and started Project: Digital Life in 1984. *Grigory Shatalov, a former Soviet agent who becomes a loyal employee in the Streamix Corporation. *Huckmon/Jesmon, a Digimon who is the last one to join the group destined to be trained as the Guardian Knights. His voice also narrates every ending of each episode. *Kevin Harmon, Robert's son who later became a member of the original DigiDestined as well as a mentor to the five other original members. Only a recurring character before the Arc 2. Introduced in the Arc 2 *Harold Thompson, a student of Robert Harmon who later becomes an ally to the Digimon Tamers. *Julius Conteh, a student of Robert Harmon who originates from Sierra Leone and later became Andy Conteh's father. *Audrey Clinton, a girl who eventually becomes Kevin's girlfriend and later his wife. Only a recurring character before the Arc 3. Recurring characters *Seven Great Demon Lords: Lucemon of Pride, Leviamon of Envy, Cacodemon of Wrath, Belphemon of Sloth, Barbamon of Greed, Beelzemon of Gluttony and Lilithmon of Lust. **Lucemon, the originally the highest rank of religious authority in the Digital World, until he became one with the embodied darkness from the Sin of Pride and became one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The main antagonist of the Arc 1. *Gankoomon, a Guardian Knight who trains the other members, especially Huckmon. Only appeared in the Arc 1. *Veedramon/UlforceVeedramon, the eldest of the Vee Brothers who joined the Guardian Knights. His younger brothers became Imperaildramon and Magnamon. *Dorumon/Alphamon, a loner who had joined the Guardian Knights reluctantly and is one of the Digimon with a rare mysterious power of "immunity". *Laura Harmon, wife of Robert Harmon and mother to Kevin and Martin. She passes away early in the Arc 2. *Martin Harmon, Robert's younger son who later became founder of the Webmasters. One of the main antagonists of the Arc 2. *Gerald Johnson, the CLO of the Streamix Corporation who eventually becomes the President of the United States. Guest characters *The Digimon Sovereigns: Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon, Baihumon and Huanglongmon are unique Digimon with same appearance in every level of Digivolution who were born after Lucemon's betrayal and eventually the new authority of the Digital World. Appear several times. *Tsuyoshi Mishina, a Japanese partner of the Streamix Corporation whose granddaughter becomes one of the original members of the DigiDestined. Appears several times. Appeared for the first time in "The Confrontation, Part 2". The Arc 1 *The Celestial Digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon are the high raking religious authority who served under Lucemon before the truth about him was revealed. Appeared only in "Rising Chaos". *Imperialdramon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights and fused his data with Veemon and Wormmon to give them an ability to Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Appeared in episodes "Obstacles" and "The Confrontation, Part 1". *Omegamon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights and fused his data with Agumon and Gabumon to give them an ability to Digivolve into Omegamon. Appeared in episodes "Obstacles" and "The Confrontation, Part 1". Episodes Trivia *This series will include the only full appearances of all Seven Great Demon Lords. It will also introduce the members of the Guardian Knights never seen in the films. Category:Fan fiction